


The Supergirl Chronicles

by DetectiveSmiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Maggie has a dislike for Supergirl, Movie Tropes Everywhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, SuperCop freeform, or does she
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSmiles/pseuds/DetectiveSmiles
Summary: Maggie and Kara had always had this hate to love, push and pull relationship. All of that will change when they are forced to work with each other. Will, they continue hating each other or will something else develop?





	The Supergirl Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out to help with writer's block. This is my first SuperCop story and to be honest, idk where the hell I am going with this. But I hope you like it.

Detective Maggie Sawyer was frustrated mentally and physically she had been a part of the NCPD Science Division for almost five years, and all of her hard work was paying off. She moved up to lead detective and had NCPD on lock, yes there was some secret government agency floating around, which made her job a little easier. Things in National City were calm and peaceful until the little blonde menace in the familiar red, blue, and yellow showed up. Cat had branded her Supergirl, who turns out to be related to Superman. She had enough of vigilantism with Superman, Batman, and all of their other friends in tights. Now that Supergirl had made herself known it seems as if every alien life form decided to come out of the woodwork. This made her job exciting but frustrating at the same time, but she wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if she wasn’t competent with her job.

Maggie entered her apartment and threw her keys down on the table and took her jacket off. She placed it on the coat rack and entered her apartment. Maggie would usually go to the bar and have a few drinks, but she did not feel like it tonight. Her girlfriend had been getting on her about working too much, and Maggie knew she would never hear the end of it. Maggie wanted to enjoy a quiet night before dealing with the arrival of the president tomorrow. She knew that Supergirl was going to be there no doubt. The President was in town to sign the Alien Amnesty Act which was a big deal for National City. Maggie pushed work aside and went into the kitchen to grab a beer and sat down on the couch. She had a long day, and all she wanted to do was get comfortable and watch a movie, but then her phone started ringing. She pulled out the offending piece of equipment and answered it, “Sawyer.”

“We have a robbery in progress we need you there.” A gruff voice came over the line.

Maggie sighed, “I’m on my way.” She hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket and credentials before heading out of her apartment.

As soon as she arrived she the Kryptonian thorn in her side Supergirl standing there with two of the robbers. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked over to the superhero, “How am I supposed to do my job if you are always here?”

Supergirl smirked, “I’m helping you do your job, Detective Sawyer. You have two robbers tied up nicely in a bow without any issues. You should be thanking me.” She shot back. Kara loved getting under the detective’s skin.

“I’ll be thanking you when you let me do my job.” Maggie huffed in annoyance.

Supergirl smiled, “I do let you do your job. I don’t get involved in everything. Everyone needs a little help even if they are big, bad detectives.” She pushed the robbers over to Maggie, “Handcuff them and haul them off to the station.” She told the detective.

Maggie had to fight the urge to wipe that smug smile off of Supergirl’s face, “I can do my job, thank you very much.” She pulled out handcuffs and cuffed one of the robbers and placed him in the car. Maggie repeated the action with the other, “We’re done here, Supergirl. And thanks.”

“Until next time, Detective Sawyer.” Supergirl flew off into the night sky.

Maggie shook her head if Supergirl wasn’t so annoying she would find her rather beautiful. She put the robbers in the car and drove them to the precinct.

“Supergirl is unbelievably strong. I wonder what it would take to get under her skirt? Do you think she has regular genitals like a human?” Robber number one was asking his friend.

“Supergirl looks human, so she probably has the same anatomy as a human woman. I would love to get a chance to look under her skirt and get a nice peek. Supergirl looks like she could be a wild ride.” Robber number two replied crudely.

Maggie had had enough of their talk it reminded her of Leslie Willis when she released a rant on Supergirl, “Hey! That is enough! Supergirl may be an alien, but she is still a woman and should be treated with respect. If I hear one more remark about Supergirl, and what is under her skirt, prison will be the least of your worries. Now sit back and shut the hell up.” She warned the two men in the back seat.

Maggie was satisfied when they didn’t say another word. Supergirl may get under her skin, but that didn’t mean disrespect her. If Maggie was honest, she found herself a little charmed by the superhero. When Supergirl first came out to National City, Maggie was interested in figuring out who she was. When Cat Grant interviewed her, Maggie had a feeling that Supergirl was related to Superman. It wasn’t until Leslie went on her tirade about Supergirl that Maggie had become very interested in the Kryptonian. She was no stranger to being with aliens, and as the guys said, Supergirl looks like she could be a wild ride. Maggie pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on getting the guys booked in a cell before they go down for arraignment.

Maggie finished her report said her good nights and headed home to finish her beer, grab something to eat and take care of her little bonsai tree. She hoped that nothing pressing had required her attention for the rest of the night. Maggie made it home in record time and stripped out of her outerwear, her shoes, and threw her keys on the table. She walked down the hallway that led to her bedroom and entered her room. Maggie proceeded to take off her badge and put her sidearm in her bedside table. She slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before making her way back to the living room.

Maggie grabbed the menu for her favorite take-out place and decided to order some food from there. She placed her usual order and started pruning her tree while she waited. Maggie felt that working with her trees or plants, in general, was very calming. Maggie had her aunt to thank for showing her how to take care of plants. If she didn’t have a hobby or something to focus on, then she would have dwelled on the shitty hand she was dealt, all because she liked a girl. It was her mother and father’s loss because she turned out to be a kick-ass detective and didn’t need their approval.

****

Kara flew into the window of her apartment after doing a small fly by over National City. Ever since Ft. Rozz had been sent into space, alien activity had been at an all-time low. The only thing now is petty crime, and traffic accidents. Kara was thankful for the small reprieve and could breathe easy.

“Did you forget about sister night?” Alex asked as she watched her sister fly into her apartment.

Kara sighed, “I didn’t forget about pizza and sister night. There was a bank robbery in progress, and Supergirl was needed. I would never forget about sister night. I thought you would have been locking lips with Lucy tonight.” She sat down on the couch next to her sister.

Alex chuckled, “Lucy is working late, and I didn’t want to disturb her while she was doing her thing.” She reached for two slices of pizza and held one for Kara.

Kara took the slice of pizza, “Of course you didn’t. I’m sure Lucy and Vasquez are spending more time goofing off, then doing actual work.” She bit into her pizza.

“We need to finish our rewatch of Homeland. Did you see your favorite NCPD detective tonight?” Alex asked teasingly. She knew that Kara had a slight infatuation with Detective Sawyer. The first time Kara bumped heads with the detective she was a little taken aback at how cocky said detective was.

Kara bit into her pizza, “I saw her, and she was even more condescending than she was before. I handed the robbers to her without any problems, and she had the nerve to get upset with me. I made her job a little bit easier.” She chewed her pizza angrily.

Alex laughed, “She is a police detective, Kara she is supposed to be doing her job, without outside assistance from Supergirl.” She was happy that her sister was out helping the city, but Kara became over eager and forget that there is a whole police force that are more than capable of doing their jobs.

Kara knew Alex was right, but she wants to keep the city safe along with everyone else, “I know, but she shouldn’t be annoyed. If Supergirl isn’t there, then people will think I’ve let them down. You saw how the city went into chaos when I blew out my powers, and let’s not forget the infamous red k incident. I gained the cities trust back, but I feel like I should be doing more.” She pouted.

Alex placed a comforting hand on Kara’s tight clad leg, “You are doing more than enough Supergirl. The city appreciates you, and I’m sure NCPD does too but find your chill when doing things for them.”

Kara finished her pizza, “I won’t make any promises, but I will try.”

“That’s all I ask. Are you excited to cover the President’s arrival tomorrow? I know you are a big supporter of hers.” Alex decided to steer the conversation to something else other than work.

Kara picked up another piece of pizza, “Am I ever?! Cat is trusting James and me with this, and there is no way I am going to mess this up. If anything happens, Supergirl will be able to save the day.”

Alex remembered how Kara had a monster-sized crush on James, “You’re okay with working with him? I mean you were crushing on him in the beginning, and he was crushing on you too, but Winn happened, and yeah.” She remembered how distraught Kara was when her sister learned that James and Winn had started hanging out as more than friends.

Kara shrugged, “I’ve made peace with it, and I am happy for the both of them. When the time comes, someone will come along and make me feel the magnetic attraction, or we may have the typical love/hate relationship.”

Alex lay her head on Kara’s shoulder, “Like the one you have with Detective Sawyer?” She teased.

“I-I don’t have a love-hate relationship with Detective Sawyer. We hardly have a relationship of any kind. She has a severe dislike of me, I think. It’s whatever though can we not talk about her anymore? I want to watch Homeland and eat pizza with you.” Kara had enough of the conversation about the detective who drove her crazy.

“No more conversations about the super-hot detective who gets under your suit.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kara hit Alex with a pillow in the face, “This coming from the woman who practically drools when you see Lucy. I swear you’re worse than Pavlov’s dogs when it comes to Lucy. She’s your stimuli.” She made fun of her sister.

Alex grabbed the pillow and put it behind her, “I am not and points for you for referencing psychology in a sentence. Did they even have psychology on Krypton?” She asked.

“Yeah, we did. I don’t remember what it was called though.” Kara answered vaguely.

Alex shrugged it off, “I forget, Kryptonians are far more advanced than us earthlings. Why didn’t you go into science?” She always wondered why her sister chose something so different.

“I wanted to try my hand at something else. Science would have been my chosen field in Krypton; I was next in line to join the Kryptonian Science Guild. How could I explain that I knew things that were not even possible on earth? I would have been considered a bigger freak, than what I was before. I wanted to fit in and be a regular person like you and Eliza taught me to be.” Kara replied as honestly as she could. She didn’t have a reason to be super because Superman was already in existence.

“You would have rocked it, right along with me,” Alex told Kara honestly.

Kara shook her head, “It wasn’t my thing that was more of you Eliza, and Jeremiah. Your love of science made me miss my parents. I didn’t want to have anything to do with science because I would miss them too much.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders, “Your parents would have been proud of you either way. I’m sure they are proud of you just the way you are.”

Kara sighed, “You think so?”

“I know so. Homeland awaits.” Alex grabbed the remote control and pressed play to start the show.

Kara tried to focus on the show, but it was hard because her mind kept drifting back to her interaction with Detective Sawyer. She didn’t understand why the detective had been so hostile towards her all she did was step in and handle the situation. Kara thought she had helped, but it seems like she only pissed Detective Sawyer off more. She did her best to push the thoughts out of her head, and concentrate on her night with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, so this happened. Let me know whatcha think!


End file.
